skylanders new genesis
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: when james scism ends up finding actual skylanders swap-force members with some regular skylanders and giants he will have to help Tessa, Flynn, and the skylanders save the sky-break isles and save the mystic volcano from the forces of evil and not like a regular portal master. For he will literally fight alongside the skylanders with a new device to act as a portal for the skyland
1. Chapter 1

skylanders new genesis

by gh152

summery: when james scism ends up finding actual skylanders swap-force members with some regular skylanders and giants he will have to help Tessa, Flynn, and the skylanders save the sky-break isles and save the mystic volcano from the forces of evil and not like a regular portal master. For he will literally fight alongside the skylanders with a new device to act as a portal for the skylanders. This is his story and new beginning.

Chapter one enter james scism the unorthodox portal master.

The life of one James Robert Scism was one most would think as ordinary. But to james it was anything but. He was born on February 13th 1995 premature. According to his mother somehow his umbilical cord got around his neck meaning he only had half the genetic nutrients needed for him to be fully grown. This resulted in a minor heart problem with a prolapsed heart valve. Added to migraine headaches inherited from various family members and you got someone who would not hold back on speaking his mind when annoyed. He was a nineteen year old teen with brown hair and green eyes. His outfit consisted of a black shirt under a red jacket and Grey sweatpants. His brown hiking shoes was near his bed. Right now he was reading fan-fiction. Despite what his birthday is his personality would make people think his star-sign was Libra. He always tried to keep balance in his life, help others when needed and his best trait was his ability to notice things most people miss. In other words he can usually tell a person's mental state from a few details. He was technically a detective with that ability and able to tell what that person might go through if not kept in check. Mostly he found that his ability only works on cartoons or the like. When he tried to apply it to real life his deductions were slightly off the mark. He figured he needed practice on that front. The nineteen year old looked to see his twin sister Elizabeth scism laugh at something on one of her role play games on face-book. unlike james whose hair was long in the very back of his head just above the neck with the top and bangs messy as had become his natural style(his hair never stayed flat after being combed at the hour mark) his sister had short hair and like her brother both had natural curls on the bangs. She wore a white shirt and blue jeans. For most of james' life his sister was slightly taller then him self despite him being a minute older. At least until sophomore year at high school. James normally kept the long hair bound into a ponytail using a elastic band he found in black. The two were not that close in twin standards. James was one to be more calm and would be the more silent of the two sometimes unintentionally putting on a lone wolf vibe. His sister on the other hand was almost as loud as an actual banshee, overly friendly and way to energetic. She had a medical condition called suripal policy. She hyper extends her joints. Then james turns his gaze to his older brother Steven. Steven was born two years before the twins and took mostly after their dad. Unlike the twins he was bulky but james had noticed that it had become the physique of a normal jock. If james knew he never exercised as much as he should he wouldn't be surprised. His hair was black but was really dark brown. He wore a green shirt almost tan and black pants. Like james he had a beard and mustache that was genetic in most of the males of their family. His personality can be a surprise. He was lazy yet smart like shikamaru nara from naruto. He was very skilled at using gimp. And he is very quick with his hands. The one thing all three shared was adhd and Steven was autistic. But like james said Steven was very bright but lazy. Despite his autism he passed high school with A's. Only reason why he wasn't in collage yet was because he can't do the full mainstream course. His brother want's to be a video game designer. While Elizabeth wants to be a artist. James himself want's to be a author. Only reason why he wants that job was because he can't join the military with his heart condition, it was the only job that won't strain him and he just loved to write. One thing you should know of the scism's is that they had a military background dating back to Davy Crockett who was their ancestor on their mother's side. James' great grandpa was admiral Allen rockwall McCan who fought in the battle of pearl harbor in the navy. he was even distantly related to president Lincoln. His dad was in the air-force and worked with NASA. Emphasis on was. Jeff scism used to be as skinny as james himself but by the time he hit his thirties he gained weight. Not many people know this but Jeff scism helped create the first dungeons and dragons game with his friends in the army. Bridget scism nee bulwick was also in the air force but had to leave due to a mistake when she had to get glasses. Apparently she got a messed up pair that was the opposite of what she needed. Bridget was the survivor of cancer not once but three times. Upon seeing what smoking did james vowed not to smoke cigarettes at all. With his heart condition that was probably wise of him. That went for alcohol as well. He knows never to get drunk with a heart condition that's one way of getting killed fast like with smoking. He also dos not drink soda at all because of the carbon in them leaving a very bad taste in his mouth. He substitutes with tea instead. The hobbies of james scism were normal at least. His hobbies was writing, playing yugioh, reading, and just for kicks playing video games. He plays games like kingdom hearts, spyro, yugioh when they could, and blazblue. He was not very good at first person shooters and prefers the adventure type games. No one in his family was except Steven. Like james with his ability to notice things people miss Steven had the ability to get used to game controls very quickly. Playing kingdom hearts for the first time he got used to it in five minutes while it usually takes someone else a half hour at least. Recently james got hooked into skylanders. The world of skylanders was interesting to say the least. Though james wished they came up with better puns the villains use. Kaos was obviously misspelled and when ever james wrote a skylanders story he went with the correct spelling of chaos and he honestly thought the guy was not that evil. More of the lines of drakken from Kim possible. The guy made a fool of himself with how bad his speech was. Over dramatic was james' honest thought when he looked up a walk through. He can see why it appeals to kids but to teens it was an embarrassment. If there was one thing james was interested in more than anything it was dragons. Most of the games he played had some of them. He even ran a dragon deck in yugioh. His favorite skylanders had to be spyro, cynder, and whirlwind. The young teen smiled at the thought of whirlwind the dragon unicorn mix. James was interested in the Japanese language and looked it up. he found out that the Japanese called the mix a kirin. The young man decided to go for a walk and put on his shoes and put on his laptop shoulder case with his Toshiba laptop inside. He felt like writing today. He went to the nearby park and sat down in the shade. He always comes to the park just to get away from his siblings for a while. He sighed and started to write the next chapter of new night saga. He finally found how to start the changeling's lament arc. His problem was that he couldn't put it down to words. Took him the better part of three years to do. Suddenly his tranquil peace was interrupted when a light shined in the morning sky. It looked like it was headed right for him. He jumped behind a tree and put away his laptop just as the light hit the ground leaving a small crater about seventeen inches in diameter. James approached and waved away the smoke and promptly going wide eyed at the sight. in the crater was the statue forms of skylanders. He counted six medium sized ones between the size of the other types of skylanders. He also saw three regular skylanders and saw that they were spyro, cynder and whirlwind. There was only one giant that james recognized as gearshift. He quickly pulled the statues from the crater and stood them upright on the bench. He noted the medium sized skylanders looked like the torso and legs can be switched around."what in the world" asked james looking back at the sky in confusion. It was then he heard a voice that could only be heard from one dragon. "ugh ouch what the the why cant I move... oh come on! Not again" said spyro a purple dragon with light Orange underbelly and wings. "what's with the noise spyro what the why cant I move?" asked cynder."were on earth cynder but what happened to bring us back as these miniature statues" said spyro. "im guessing skylands is in trouble again considering you ten just landed right in front of me im james by the way" said james making his presence known as he knelled before the bench so the skylanders can see him. "wait ten" asked spyro. "yep you spyro, cynder, whirlwind and gearshift are the only ones I recognized the remaining six I never saw before" said james. "how do you know of us" asked whirlwind. "remember when kaos returned to skylands and you were stuck in some glass case" asked james. "yeah I remember that" said spyro. "well truth is that place you were trapped in was a store. For a video game. Your really famous here spyro and cynder as well. There are two time lines for the games you appeared in spyro. The classics time-line was where you was raised as a normal dragon and ended up facing some major threats. That universe was technically a multiverse through portals that led to new worlds. That version of you faced gnorcs, riptocs, rhynocs and their leaders. Gnasty gnorc had turned every dragon but your counterpart into statues. He had to travel the worlds to free them, then there was when he was pulled to another dimension called avalar to stop a sorcerer called ripto. There he met a fawn and cheetah that became good allies. Fauna and hunter. Then he faced a crocodile called the sorceress who stole the dragon eggs on the year of the dragon for their wings to become immortal. He had to go to what was known as the forgotten realms meeting new allies in sheila the kangaroo, Sargent bird the penguin, Bentley the yeti and agent nine the monkey. He eventually got help in the sorceress' apprentice Bianca the rabbit who fell for hunter. That was the original trilogy of games called spyro the dragon, ripto's rage, and year of the dragon. The classics was expanded through a hero's tail where he had to stop a rouge dragon elder named red who used dark gems to pollute the worlds, and enter the dragonfly where ripto who was thought to be dead because he fell in lava returned and scattered the dragonflies that were to be paired up with the newly hatched dragons from year of the dragon. Then there is the time-line you and cynder are from called the legend spyro time-line. The trilogy there was from when you found out about being a dragon and your journey to beat malfor and free cynder. That led to the creation of skylands at the end of dawn of the dragon the third game of the trilogy then your adventures as skylanders began with your battles against kaos. By the way the correct spelling of chaos is c-h-a-o-s he misspelled his own name. Why do you put up with that idiot anyway?" said james with a chuckle at the end. "to be honest that I have no clue he just seems like a joke" said spyro after getting over his shock. "so were part of a game" asked cynder. "yes but the multiverse theory is proven to be correct here now then you six who are you" asked james. "swash buckler is the name these are blast zone, free ranger, rattle shake, rubble rouser, and freeze blade we are the swap force we protect the sky-break isles from evil when the special volcano that shoots magic to replenish the magic keeping skylands together" said swash buckler. "what but that means you six were missing for a hundred years!" said whirlwind. "a century man that stinks how oftain does that volcano erupt" said james. "every century the volcano is about to erupt when the four elemental gather there" said blast zone. "great it's undefended at the moment we got to head back" said spyro with worry. "wish I could help but I don't have one of the portal consoles for the game to send you back" said james. "there may be a way" said gearshift. "huh" asked james and the others. "build something like a portal and use that" said gearshift. "great walk me through it time is of the essence but know this, this means I will become a portal master and will be bound to see this adventure to the end. We better add a time-space distortion filter so that a hour here can be months on skylands so we have enough time to get through this and so my family won't worry if im gone to long" said james. "great idea let's get to work first thing to do..." started gearshift and an hour later james looked at the device he built with gearshift's help. It looked like a wristwatch with the face being the same portal design as the consoles. There was a silver button so that he would be taken to skylands on the side so he can help out the skylanders as a portal master. After it was built the skylanders had became soul gems that was placed into a slot to hold and if he had to call a skylander he had to eject the soul gem and place it on the portal. He made sure he can use two at the same time to best use the swap force's abilities. James called the device the portal genesis. Making sure he had everything he pressed the button and felt himself vanish in blue energy. For better or worse James knew he would never forget this adventure. (end chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 meeting Tessa and Flynn

james soon reappeared right next to Flynn a cat like being dressed in an aviator's outfit talking to Hugo a mole in a green trench coat and Cali another cat in a tan tank top, and green pants with a red scarf around her neck. "what the who are you" asked Hugo from the screen on Flynn's ship. "james scism is my name im from earth I came across some old friends of yours a few seconds ago. I guess im a new portal master now" said james. He showed the portal genesis on his left arm. "i figured there was trouble here in skylands again so with gearshift's help I built this so I can help as a portal master this is the portal genesis" said james. "well then name's" started Flynn."Flynn, Hugo and Cali I know who you three are the connection between earth and skylands is stronger then you think" said james. James turned to see mt. Cloud-break the magical volcano the swap-force protected a century ago. "wow when I met wash buckler he wasn't kidding about how the volcano there was the largest in skylands that is bigger then mt. Everest the tallest mountain on earth" said james wide eyed. Suddenly Flynn's hat was blown off his head. Just as a young fox girl in a green garment riding a huge bird landed near them. "whoa who are you" asked james. "Tessa of wood-burrow my village needs help it's under attack by greebles" said the girl now known as Tessa. "Flynn don't worry we will send some skylanders to you" said Cali from the screen. "no need remember I met some of your friends a moment ago" said james as he pulled out spyro's soul gem and placed it onto the portal. The gem flashed and vanished as mist appeared on the ship and appearing was the symbol of magic that formed into the purple dragon. "okay spyro we got to defend the ship from chaos' army while we head to wood-burrow" said james as he picked up a staff that was laying on the ground. "your going to fight are you nuts" asked Hugo in shock. "portal masters usually stay near their portals of power right and let the skylanders fight but my portal is on my person which makes me mobile besides what kind of friend would I be to let my allies fight alone" said james as he practiced a bit to see if his staff skills was rusty. He got ready in the basic stance for staffs. Feet apart legs bent one end of the staff under his armpit and the other arm slightly in front of the chest in a guarded position. He looked determined. "Flynn get this ship moving Cali see about getting to wood-burrow something tells me we may need all the help we can get because chaos is back to his old tricks" said james. "ill get directions from eon" said Cali. "you young man are one unorthodox portal master" said Hugo in shock. "well first thing first we got to get to Tessa's home and drive off the greebles" said james.

Spyro nodded and got ready as well while Tessa looked at james in surprise. This young portal master was willing to help them out despite just meeting them and was willing to fight. Was a bit awe inspiring. Flynn flew to the volcano following Tessa's directions. James and spyro stared at the enemy ships that appeared with chompies and greebles. James took on the chompies while spyro faced the greebles. James moved his staff in a rowing motion whacking both ends of the staff into any chompy that was idiotic enough to jump at him sending them over the edge. Spyro used his breaths to strike the greebles and send them over the edge. Wave after wave of enemies came but james started to add in his martial arts skills to the fight. He sped by the chompies with kicks, pole vaults and punched even back handing some. He had made his unarmed hand like a fox paw in shape to claw at a chompy to throw it over the edge to the lava. He even did a jump tornado kick to send a group that jumped at him flying to their doom. Eventually they made it out but Flynn's ship took some major damage. "prepair for a crash landing" shouted Flynn as he turned off the screen since Hugo was checking their flight path so Cali had a chance to follow them.

James jammed his staff into a small hole and sent spyro back to his soul gem as he braced himself. The ship shook and james felt his grip fly loose as he was sent flying to land hard on his back on the ground on the cloud-break isles. He lost consciousness from the impact. Tessa jumped off the ship and ran to check on james. She winced at the sight of his unconscious form. His back was bleeding from a collision with a boulder. She turned him to his front and pulled off his jacket and shirt and grimaced at the damage. "Flynn he needs medical attention I got a med kit on whiskers some of the skin was torn off and he's loosing some blood" said Tessa. "right got it" said Flynn and he pulled out the med kit. Quickly he handed it to Tessa who pulled out alcohol used for disinfecting wounds and pored some onto his back and them pulled out gauze and with Flynn's help bound the wound. Flynn pulled out a spar black shirt and red jacket in james' size for him to change into. Whiskers had brought over james' staff and placed it next to the teen. James then came back to consciousness and sat up slowly as he felt the pain. "ouch note to self fix my grip" said james as he used his staff to help stand while Flynn helped him put on the new shirt and jacket. The shirt was long sleeved while the jacket was short sleeved. "you need to rest a bit james that was some fall" said Tessa putting away the med kit. "yeah but we still have to get to wood burrow" said james. "well if your heading out james I will be there soon got to have my ship towed to the village and see about getting it repaired" said Flynn. James then sighed and spoke with a Irish accent. "oi this lad just won't let his vessel ta' suffer fine but don't come crying ta' me if some greebles attack while we are not around after all I doubt that they aren't hiding in plain sight here" he said with annoyance. "what's with the accent" asked Flynn. "sorry one of my ancestors was Irish while my family is dutch it is clearly indicated by my eye color" said james as he stood fully. He had finally got his breath back unnoticed. he checked his laptop and was glad it was not damaged. James pulled out two soul gems this time and summoned wash buckler and manga charge.

"come on guys we got to get to wood burrow magna charge lead the way please" asked james. "of course james" said magna charge while wash buckler helped support james as they went on their way. As they went james helped free the villagers and freed the animals local to the area but something happened as they collected some local currency and items including some of Flynn's missing stuff. James had found a few more soul gems that contained the skylanders known as bumble blast and stealth elf. Summoning them to help magna charge in battle the group soon encountered special gates that led to area's that certain skylanders can go. Summoning blast zone to handle one and letting stealth elf take on another they helped out the villagers in those area's. James though spotted something that made him mad. Somehow Tessa's bird whiskers was captured in a cage. He and Tessa got to the cage and Tessa told james and the skylanders to go on ahead and get to the village while she freed the animals. James nodded and wished Tessa luck that she got it done quick. James had recovered enough to join his skylanders in battle again and quickly gave a greeble sharpshooter a mighty whack that sent the greeble flying to a group just before more cages and eliminating the enemies with an explosion and the cages were destroyed with the villagers came out with no harm. It went like this and james hopped onto some tree root and slid on it to wind up at wood-burrow's gates and with his skylanders quickly defeated them while Tessa and Flynn landed next to him. James smiled and nodded to the skylanders with him. "thanks guys take a rest you need it" said james and the skylanders returned to their soul gems. "well let's go do damage assessment that fact some enemies were at the village gates must mean that they had already invaded" said james. The trio entered wood-burrow and Tessa introduced Rufus to the two. Then she ran off to check on the cheiftess. "let me guess the greebles kidnapped the cheiftess right" sighed james. "yes we been trying to locate the scoundrels two of our elders were taken with her" said Rufus. "don't worry me and the skylanders are going to bring them back. Just what is chaos planing is what I wonder." said james with a frown in concern for Tessa. "now how close is Tessa to the cheiftess?" asked james. " Tessa is the cheiftess' granddaughter so they are very close. Young man" said Rufus "well Tessa is our guide here in new to skylands and I already see her as a friend when I found the swap force along side some past heroes I knew that I had to do something to help" said james. "well better see what I can salvage from the ship" said Flynn. "we will be sure to find someone to help repair it besides once this whole adventure is over I would not mind trying to fly your ship my dad was part of the local air force back home I want to see how much of his skill I inherited considering most of my traits come from my mother" said james. Flynn smiled and nodded. "sure anything for the new portal master so how long have you known martial arts and what style was it never seen a human move like that before" said Flynn. "i taught myself since I was four and that was a style I created myself called kitsune no spiral. The spiral fox style. It's a special mixed martial arts style that focuses on speed. It fit's my body build" said james. "sweet" said Flynn. "young portal master please talk to the hip brothers there was an artifact used by the skylanders in the past and they been trying to get it working but maybe a skylander can get it to work" said Rufus. "just call me james im still new to this" said james as he walked off while Flynn headed to the air docks to work on his ship. James sighed and placed his hand over his heart as his eyesight blacked out for a moment out of sight. He had to be careful otherwise his heart may give out. Once he recovered he headed to the hip brothers gur and jur. He needed to find a way to hold his weapon on his back when not in use. He had a feeling that things were not going that well soon.(end chapter)

a/n: hey there gh152 here and this is basically a self insert walk-through of the skylanders swap-force game. What you read about me is true that really is my life here in the states. Yes even my family history is true. Im also related to Danial boon. Anyway as you can tell I don't actually own the skylanders games in real life but that means my in fic self has no fore knowledge besides what he saw from clips on YouTube. So expect me to be surprised in the fic at some parts. And it's true I am currently making my own martial arts style and have taught myself since I was four with my heart condition I had to find someway to defend myself since a job in the military is out. You will see some codex segments from my laptop in later chapters but here's the first codex on characters. This segment will also include story scrolls so be sure to look through them.

-sky lands codex part 1 characters section a-

name: james Robert scism

age: 19

star sign: Aquarius

personality based star sign: Libra

title: portal master

history/bio: this young man from earth is always ready to help someone in need. Born the day before valentines day he is one of a set of twins. A complication with his umbilical cord caused the doctors to force his mother to give birth early just to save his life. Resulting in being premature the result caused a heart condition to go unnoticed until he graduated middle school called metro valve prolapse. His hobbies are reading and writing, playing yugioh, and martial arts with a very minor hobby of video games. His dream is to be a book author and give the future generations stories that they will enjoy for the years to come. He also dabbles in song writing and an interest in playing piano, guitar and drums. Due to constant arguments from his brother and sister he isolated himself during middle school and ended up with migraines from the arguments since 9th grade. This ended up giving james a lone wolf persona that he somewhat wears in pride with the saying "a wolf is loyal to it's pack and will defend it no mater what" for years he was interested in dragons ever since he played the first spyro game on his dad's old ps1 console. An incident when he was three made him afraid of any doll like item and zombies. He was mentally scarred when he accidentally saw one of the chuckie movies when one of his siblings left the TV in the living room on as he went to get a drink to help him sleep. This disillusioned him to the idea of death at a young age and has made him paranoid in stores with manikins even to this very day. He also has an interest in the Japanese language.

Name: Elizabeth Ann Scism

age:19

star sign: Aquarius

title: banshee, radar, and chatterbox

history/bio: the twin of james she is almost the opposite of him. She is very loud with a hard time tuning don her voice. Born the same day as james and was twice his size because of him almost being choked by his umbilical cord she attends valley collage in California and has never really let go of her inner child and is allays playing role play games. She and their older brother Steven always argue leaving james to suffer from headaches as a result. Her hobbies are drawing, singing, and playing video games mostly the Pokemon series. Like most girls her favorite animal is a horse. But oddly hates the show my little pony which james found ironic. Unlike her brother james she does not pick up card games quickly but her best skill is imagination. She comes up with odd crossovers as role play settings mostly about her favorite movies the star wars saga.

Her hearing is good enough to hear conversations from across the house earning the nickname radar ears from her twin when he teased her about it. She also got the nickname banshee from her twin because of how loud she can get. She also get's the nickname chatterbox from her mother. If james had to compare her to an animal he would have to chose between a fox and a bird with a small chance of bat. Because if he had to talk about her personality he would say she was unpredictable, very cheerful, and very emotional. Like james she has a small bit of Irish blood in her. The only Irish trait she got was the infamous Irish temper.

Name:Steven Charles scism

age:20

star sign:Virgo

history/bio: born in September Steven scism was the older brother of the twins james and Beth. Born with autism he was thought to be hard to teach. But despite that he kept focus in school and graduated with honers. He wants to be a video game designer. He tends to move around a lot and can't stay still for more then an hour. He is skilled at the games he plays and as a result has good hand eye coordination. He usually get's used to game mechanics very quickly but the only game he has trouble with is the metal gear solid games. The list of game series he plays is as thus: spyro, sly cooper, yugioh, sonic, kingdom hearts, final fantasy, blazblue, and the etrian Odyssey series. He was the one to get james hooked in my little pony and become a brony. James was the one who got his brother into the yugioh card game and quickly showed that Steven is the better strategist. Steven takes more after their dad then their mother.

Name:Flynn

age:?

Star sign:?

Title: the best pilot in skylands

bio: he was first introduced in skylanders spyro's adventures. this cat anthro may be silly but he does have a good heart. His favorite phrase is boom and loves to fly more then anything. He usually can find solutions to situations that is unusual and sometimes confusing his allies. He is in love with Cali who was introduced in the same game. You can usually find him working on his airship and goofing off.

Name: Tessa of wood-burrow

age: 19

star sign:?

Bio: james first meets this fox girl upon entering skylands she owns a bird mount named whiskers. She is the cheiftess' grand daughter and thus in line to take over the village. Her sense of adventure is unmatched and when she meets james she does all she can to help him stop kaos from corrupting skylands and the sky-break isles. She acts as his first friend and ally in skylands. She guides James in the skylands and point's him in the right direction.


End file.
